Lies
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: "I heard a dark chuckle and the door clicked shut once again.  He didn't bother to lock it.  I'm not going anywhere." Rated just to be safe.


**J: Well, this was supposed to be an alternativce ending to a story I have yet to post...but another idea came to me... So I turned this into a one-shot ^^**

* * *

I'm tired of being this…toy. A meaningless doll _he _says has no purpose in the world. I'm not meant for the world to see.

I merely exist for these games.

The awful games he plays.

I exist solely for him. I am his. He claims he's spared me…as if he's my savior…

_You'd be alone without me; no one else wants you… _he says. _Not even I want you. You're only here because I'm merciful._

_Merciful? _I ask. _Or bored?_

He scoffed at the remark. He called me insolent and shoved me against the wall per usual. He took out that knife he loves so very much and proceeded to torture me. He liked to show who was in charge.

The dimly lit room I'm laying in is cold. Or maybe it's just the atmosphere…I'm not quite sure…

I'm alone. Scrunched up in a tiny ball, I lay on the floor, breathing softly.

I wait for him to come home. I've been locked away; forgotten. It's not like anyone notices…after all, _he's _the only one who cares…or so he says. The door is shut. Pale moonlight seeps through the room blinds. I'm not supposed to leave this room… If I do, he'll kill me.

I lay facing the door, turned slightly on my side. In the next room over (the room that the door I'm facing leads to) I can hear a clock ticking.

_Tick…Tick…Tick…_

How long until he came home? How long before this agonizing time period began?

I didn't find myself waiting long.

I heard a door slam and lights from the other room flickered on. It seeps under my doorway. I can see his feet. He's coming this way. I bite the inside of my cheek as my blood runs cold. I fear my darker half. He's given me good reasons to.

The door creaks open and light pours in. I cover my eyes with my hands. Lights that bright pained my eyes. They were used to the dark. I heard a dark chuckle and the door clicked shut again. He didn't bother to lock it. I'm not going anywhere.

My hands leave my eyes and I stare up at him. He looks tired and more worn out then usual. Ever since he stole my life, my identity, my everything…He's looked wearier… Yet that sadistic gleam in his eye is always present. Never has it been absent. He leaned down next to me and commanded:

"Sit up."

I comply. I've learned to listen. He smirks and uses his finger to lift up my chin, so we're eye to eye, a level I'm not used to being at with him.

"Good evening, yadonushi," he whispers. His touch, his breath, his words all make me freeze. I do my best to stay strong. I wouldn't let him win.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, playing absently with a strand of my hair. I stare into his eyes, knowing that the question was rhetorical.

"I missed you…" he whispered in an all but sweet tone of voice. It reminded me vaguely of a hiss… "I missed that expression of pain on you're face. I missed the way you scream my name…I'm sure you miss that as well," he chuckled darkly as I shivered. I cursed at myself for faltering. I couldn't let him win again.

"It's been a long day…yadonushi. I need an escape…won't you pleasure me?"

I braced myself for the pain to come. My eyes shut automatically and I inhaled deeply. Any second now, the cold blade of the knife would dance around on my skin. Bakura would be enjoying every minute of it.

"Why so tense, yadonushi?" He breathed in my ear, causing me to tense and shiver. My eyes shot open as I realized he had tight hold around my right wrist with his hand. His other hand was brushing the hair away from my ear.

"Are you scared?"

I tore my eyes away from his and met gaze with the floor. I hear him chuckle.

"Don't be like that…yadonushi."

He pulls my head up, so we're eye to eye again. He smirks as I glare. Where was the knife? By now he's usually done toying with me…I just wanted to get this over with. What happened next was unexpected to me…

He pressed his lips against mine.

I recoiled automatically, but he pulled me back in. Never before had this happened. He kissed with bruising force. It lasted long enough for him to explore my mouth before he pulled away and left me gasping for breath. He chuckled again as heat rose to my face. He held my wrist more firmly in his hand.

"Hmm…did you like that…yadonushi?" He asked me with a smirk.

I don't answer him. I'm sure my expression tells all.

"Then I pity you…" he says after a minute, "because you know…I'll never love you."

From Day 1 of this hell, I knew that to be true. So why is it that when he said that, I feel my heart crack? How can you break something already broken…?

Still keeping hold of my wrist, he rummages around in his back pocket. He pulls out the knife…the one I'm so familiar with. I keep my gaze strong. I won't let him win. He played with the knife himself for a minute, before he glanced over at me.

"Did you actually think I love you?" he asks.

I don't answer.

"Is that what you want?"

"…"

"…You know, yadonushi, I do love you…I love to tease you, mess with you, see that confused look on you're face… It pleases me to no end."

Still, I say nothing. I already knew all this, without him telling me.

"You're not very talkative tonight…" He says absently. "I guess I'll have to make you."

He brings the knife close to my face and wordlessly makes a long cut running down my right cheek. He watches as the blood oozes…and proceeds to do the same with my other cheek. He rips off my shirt and examines my scarless chest.

"I haven't cut here before…" he muses and glances at the tinted-red knife. He licks off the substance before bringing it dangerously to my beating heart.

_Th-Thump…Th-Thump…_

Finally, I say something.

"Please Bakura…Don't…" Was all I said. He turns to me, sick amusement in his eyes.

"You don't want me to? Fine. You do it." He smirks and tosses me the knife. My instant reflexes bat it to the ground, and also give me a small scratch on my palm where the knife had brushed against it. I look at him and wait for him to laugh, pick up the knife, and proceed in doing the usual. He doesn't.

He scoots back and inch or two and crosses his arms.

"Do it."

I pause and look at the knife; it gleamed dangerously. I cautiously pick it up and examine it. I'd never really held one before. Never had I felt this much power…I could easily see why Bakura liked it so much.

"Do it Ryou. I am your master and I say do it."

I hesitantly look at Bakura…and a rush of power overcame me…

With a quick, but trembling hand…I stabbed him.

Bakura fell backwards and cried out as he slammed down onto the floor. He wheezed for air and a dark chuckle escaped past my lips.

"Looks like the dog just bit the hand that feeds him…"

I don't even know who I am or what I'm doing…This….this isn't me. Or is it? I don't even know…

He struggles to sit up and remove the knife from his torso. He struggles to say something.

"R-Ryou? What…what have you done?" He rasped. "I-I thought- "

"I hate you…Bakura. I always have. What reason have you given for me to love?" I spat in a voice that almost didn't sound like mine. I glance at the wound…He'll bleed to death at best. Although my body was trembling, I stood. I wasn't in my right mind. I kept my gaze up, determined to not look at Bakura. I walk towards the door…the door I haven't gone through in a long time. Before I walked through the door, I glanced back down at the man I hated so.

"See you in hell…Bakura."

* * *

**Jess: ...I swear I'm sane.**

**Paige: I'm invading you're author's notes since you interrupted mine =.=**

**Jess: Hmph. Be that way. It's dedicated to you anyway XD**

**Paige: Gee...Thanks.**

**Jess: ^-^ Welcome! Well...review please and I hope you guys read my other story when I post it! It's going to be longer!**

**Paige: If it's anything like this, I bet they won't. .**

**Jess: D:**


End file.
